


You Wanna Fight?

by QuestionableGentleman



Category: Bleach
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, But Really Just Fight Fucking, Established Relationship, Fight Sex, Fighting Kink, M/M, More Domestic Than One Would Expect, Rimming, Rough Sex, Spit As Lube, ambiguously modern au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:01:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29577216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuestionableGentleman/pseuds/QuestionableGentleman
Summary: No swords, no shinigami/arrancar powers, just a good old fashioned fist fight that turns into a good old fashioned fuck.
Relationships: Nnoitra Gilga/Zaraki Kenpachi
Kudos: 5





	You Wanna Fight?

“Hey.” 

Kenpachi wasn’t entirely sure how Nnoitra managed to move so silently in those heeled boots of his, and yet here he still managed to appear like a wraith in the doorway. Maybe he just wasn’t paying attention. That was always a possibility. 

“What?” 

Nnoitra smiled, thin lips pulled back to reveal all of his teeth. “You wanna fight?” 

Kenpachi didn’t bother to deign that question with an actual answer, just rolling his shoulders and getting up off the sofa. A grin of his own crossed his face and he tackled Nnoitra back into the hallway. The walls rattled as they crashed to the floor and the sound of something shattering nearby prompted a barking laugh from Nnoitra. One of his deceptively skinny legs came up, shoving Kenpachi back, the heel of his boot driving into his gut. But just as soon as Nnoitra had the leverage, he lunged back in, throwing a punch now, fist connecting to side of head. 

Only mildly winded by the kick, Kenpachi retaliated by getting an arm around Nnoitra’s leg, flipping him up and over backwards. Nnoitra’s hand fisted tight in Kenpachi’s hair as he went, dragging him forward as he fell again. A rough, growly laugh tore itself out of Kenpachi’s chest as he went, letting himself fall on top of Nnoitra, one arm pinning across his pale throat- though that did little to budge the wild and toothy smile plastered on his face save to draw a choked noise by force. 

Undeterred, one of Nnoitra’s legs kicked up, thrown off target only enough to hit the thick meat of Kenpachi’s thigh- only grazing somewhere much more painful. It was still enough to drive a grunt out of him and ease the pressure of his arm. Just enough to allow Nnoitra to get another hit in, a solid punch to Kenpachi’s sternum. 

“Dirty fighting bitch.” It was an endearment coming from Kenpachi, accompanied by another crooked grin. He followed the endearment with winding a hand in Nnoitra’s silky hair, wrenching his head back as far as it would go, far enough that it forced his back to arch off the floor. It earned him another kick and sharp fingers digging into his thighs. And a strained moan.

“You like when I fight dirty.” 

Nnoitra suddenly found himself flipped, pinned to the floor on his front, all of Kenpachi’s superior weight put into holding him there across his shoulders. He flailed, driving an elbow back to collide with Kenpachi’s side- though it did about as much damage as elbowing a brick wall. He did it again anyway, digging in and trying to push himself up at the same moment, trying to throw the solid bulk off his back to no avail. 

Kenpachi knew he’d be bruised for sure, but it wasn’t a proper fight without signs to show for it. He wouldn’t have it any other way and Nnoitra was always game to give as good as he got. Half the reason he stuck around the crazy bastard anyway. He grabbed Nnoitra’s arm as he threw another elbow, twisting it up behind his back and levering him down, straining Nnoitra’s shoulder and making him hiss. 

“That all you got?” asked Kenpachi, leaning in close to Nnoitra’s ear, putting more of his weight on his back and shoulder.

Quick as a snake, Nnoitra whipped his head back, the collision rattling Kenpachi’s teeth and withdrawing him just enough for Nnoitra to slip free. He flipped around, following the headbutt with a kick to Kenpachi’s shoulder that was hard enough to send him backwards. Nnoitra tackled him back, pinning him down now, sitting against Kenpachi’s hips with a wild grin, single eye wide and hair falling in a messy curtain around them. 

“Not even fuckin’ close,” said Nnoitra, out of breath, one of his spidery hands gripping his sparring partner’s throat. 

Chuckling roughly, Kenpachi’s hips kicked up, both jostling Nnoitra half off of him as well as showing off just how hard he was- a burning line digging into Nnoitra’s inner thigh like a familiar brand. Nnoitra wasn’t in much better of a state, though, the front of his pants tented and his breath coming heavily now as he leaned just a little more weight onto Kenpachi’s neck. 

Kenpachi knew Nnoitra well by now- he knew he hadn’t left his hands free by accident. He wanted his hands on him, and Kenpachi obliged. He took a firm hold of Nnoitra’s narrow hips, dragging him down to grind against him again, deeply enjoying the sound that resulted. 

“We on to that bit already?” asked Nnoitra with a laugh, rolling his hips in a dirty grind, long tongue flicking out to wet his lips. “You’re easy.” 

“If you don’t want me to fuck ya right here on the floor, best get moving.” 

“An’ if I do?” 

Nnoitra’s pants shredded like paper under Kenpachi’s hands, ripping along the seams and cast carelessly aside to reveal the pale flesh beneath. Nnoitra repaid the favor by giving Kenpachi’s shirt the same treatment, fingers splayed out over his chest with some deep lust in his eye. Then Nnoitra was upside down, shoulders pressed to the floor and hips up in the air, legs doubled up near over his own shoulders and his own dick hanging precariously close to his face. 

A startled, winded, “Shit!” escaped him. 

Kenpachi bit his thigh hard enough to leave a mark right near an older, pale green bruise already there. He knew he couldn’t fuck Nnoitra dry again, no- he was too tight for it to be comfortable and while they’d both been too adrenaline high to care at that particular moment, Nnoitra had bitched to high heaven for days afterwards. So he spat on Nnoitra’s hole and laved his tongue over the tight furl. 

Nnoitra’s body seized up, eye rolling back at the assault of pleasure. “Aw- that’s it…” 

Kenpachi grinned against his skin, delving his tongue in eagerly, pressing pass that tight little ring of muscle and into the heat beyond. Nnoitra’s hips pressed up to meet his mouth- as much leverage as he could get with the upended position, anyway. Two rough fingers bullied their way past the questing tongue, prying Nnoitra open. Inside he was clenching and burning hot, protesting the intrusion and trying to draw him in all at once. Kenpachi spat into that tight space again and forced a third finger in, relishing the curse that slipped between Nnoitra’s teeth.

One of Nnoitra’s hands shot forward, clenching in Kenpachi’s stiff hair and dragging his mouth back down to skin. “You fuckin’ keep that up!” 

Kenpachi bit him on the thigh again, fingers giving a sharp jab up to Nnoitra’s sweet spot, making him spasm and kick. The fingers in his hair only tightened, pulling roughly. Kenpachi grinned at him, feral. “You’ll get what I give ya, needy bitch. Ya can start giving orders when ya start winnin’ fights.” 

Nnoitra yanked his hair again, flinging his far-too-long legs over Kenpachi’s shoulders. His body clenched up around the fingers invading it, his breath catching as another sharp jab assaulted his prostate. “Oh fuck you.” 

Yanking his fingers out, Kenpachi made quick work of undoing his pants and spat again- into his palm this time, stroking himself in a few quick pulls. He didn’t give Nnoitra enough time to get his bearings before pulling him up onto his cock, groaning low in his chest as he seated himself balls deep. No matter how often he managed to get his thick cock into Nnoitra, the bastard was almost too tight around it every single time. 

Nnoitra’s head fell back with a thud against the floor as he took in the intense stretch. Oh, it ached, but in the best possible way- just the way he wanted. It felt like he was being ripped in half, Kenpachi taking up so much space in him. He hooked his legs around him, ankles hooking at his back to drag him in tight. One of his hands shot up to catch the back of Kenpachi’s neck, pulling him down for a rough and biting kiss. Teeth and tongues and lips all met with vigour, just as much a fight as anything else they did. 

“You- you gonna fuck me or what?” asked Nnoitra, biting at Kenpachi’s jaw. 

Kenpachi’s only response to that was to drag his hips back and snap forward again, starting up a hard and fast rhythm, each thrust hard enough to jolt Nnoitra back, but the large hands gripping his sharp hips kept dragging him in. He bent forward to kiss and bite the pale neck and chest beneath him, chasing after the intense, rich pleasure and the sounds he could force out of Nnoitra. 

And Nnoitra obliged wholeheartedly- never having had any regard for his volume- crying out with each strike to his sweet spot, demanding it harder, hissing out a curse when Kenpachi bit one of his nipples. His hands were everywhere, alternating between clenching tight on his lover’s shoulders to pulling at his hair to leaving claw marks down his broad back. He kept up with Kenpachi’s punishing pace, hips bucking to meet him even as thunderbolts of pleasure ricocheted up through his guts and made his thighs shake and toes curl. 

The carnal sound of skin on skin filled the air to accompany Nnoitra’s cries and Kenpachi’s low grunts. One particularly violent thrust made Nnoitra spasm, one leg shooting out hard enough to put a dent in the wall with the heel of his boot. Kenpachi laughed as he heard the crack. With effort, he dragged himself out of Nnoitra and without giving him time to protest, hoisted him up and over his shoulder. He crossed the ten steps into their bedroom and dumped his flailing and complaining burden unceremoniously onto the large bed. He took just a moment to admire him there- taking in his heaving chest and the fresh blooming bruises on his thighs and the way the lavender of his eye had been nearly eclipsed by the pupil. 

“You gonna just fuckin’ stare like a dumb bitch or you gonna do something?” snapped Nnoitra, kicking out at Kenpachi. 

Kenpachi caught the kick, tugging his boot off, then the other, throwing them to one side without care. Avoiding another kick, he grappled Nnoitra to the mattress, locking an arm around his neck from behind. Spitting again to slick his cock, he forced himself into that tight ass again, groaning low in his chest at the way Nnoitra clutched him hard. 

“You squirm like a virgin every time.” Kenpachi’s voice was all gravel, breath hot against the shell of Nnoitra’s ear. 

“Nnhhh… you’ve got a dick like a coke can. You’re lucky I let you stick it in me.” 

“You love it,” said Kenpachi with a sharp laugh, punctuating the statement with a deep thrust. “Even if ya didn’t, you couldn’t stop me from doing it anyway.” 

“Oh fuck off-” Nnoitra’s complaint was cut off by another deep thrust, all the breath leaving him as he was pulled back against Kenpachi’s chest and properly fucked. Each motion drove into all of his tender places and short circuited his brain, making it properly hard to argue no matter how much he wanted to. He finally managed to get a hand down to stroke himself, bracelets jingling as he was jostled forward. He knew he wouldn’t last like this, not for long, but he was intent to drag Kenpachi along with him. He reached back, winding his fingers in Kenpachi’s hair, clenching up tight around his dick. 

Kenpachi groaned at that intense tension, hands moving down to grip Nnoitra’s hips, dragging him back into each thrust as he chased his release now. He bit down on Nnoitra’s shoulder, letting one hand slip forward to wrap around Nnoitra’s long fingers, stroking him in time, savoring the choked sound he made. 

Nnoitra couldn’t hold back anymore- not with the feel of Kenpachi’s rough, callused hand on him. He cursed, thighs shaking, only managing out a “Ken-!” before he was spilling over both of their hands, a hot rush running through his body and his head spinning. Each of Kenpachi’s further thrusts only heightened the ache, making him twitch and gasp, oversensitive. All of his usually powerful sinews felt useless, loose and lax now as he let himself be used. 

“I’ve got ya now,” growled Kenpachi, breath short and harsh as he continued his assault, knowing it wouldn’t be long. 

Only three more thrusts took him over the edge and he dragged Nnoitra’s narrow hips back flush against himself as he came, cock pulsing deep as he painted his innards. His teeth set into Nnoitra’s neck, marking him there as well, thoroughly looking forward to seeing that mark under the collar of his jacket, as well as all of the others he’d left on him earlier. 

Nnoitra let out a soft sound as Kenpachi stopped moving, slowly stretching out and lounging back against him, lolling his head back onto his shoulder, silky hair sticking to both of their sweaty skin in inky skeins. He rolled his eye to one side to look at his partner, grin lazy and sated now. “Not half bad.” 

“Nah. Not half bad,” said Kenpachi, pulling Nnoitra’s head around enough to kiss him, his other arm girding around his slim middle, easy and slow now. 

“You always get so fuckin’ sappy after a fuck,” said Nnoitra with a little laugh, shivering slightly as Kenpachi pulled out of him. Despite the supposed complaint, he wasn’t moving, letting himself be held close and enjoying the barrage of kisses that followed. 

“Yeah. And you like it.” 

“Mh. Maybe.”

**Author's Note:**

> There's only four other fics for this pair on this webbed site and I think that's just terrible. So here's an au that's far too domestic for these fucks. Also I had to consider what kind of fucking bed would fit these two tall bastards and discovered the existence of the Alaska King and I mean really what the actual fuck.   
> Song of the Fic: Good Old Fashioned Lover Boy - Queen


End file.
